


Gray and White

by ami_ven



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It was supposed to be my wedding dress.”
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gray and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 21, challenge 39, prompt "gray"

Patrick paused in the bedroom doorway to see his wife sitting on the bed, holding a bundle of gray fabric in her lap. 

“Shelagh? Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she smiled, straightening the fabric. “I just found this.”

“Your going-away suit,” he said, smiling back.

Shelagh paused. “It was supposed to be my wedding dress.”

“What?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t have doubts about _you_ , Patrick, I promise, but leaving the convent was a big step. I wasn’t sure I deserved the… fancy white dress. But I’m glad the girls talked me into it.”

He smiled and kissed her. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
